This disclosure relates to an apparatus for generating electrical power by harnessing the energy of flowing fluids in pipeline systems that deliver hydrocarbons and other fluids to and from wells.
Petroleum wells utilize a variety of electronic equipment to monitor, control and process the hydrocarbons extracted from the wells. The electronic equipment requires a reliable, durable source of electrical power in order to operate. The electrical power needed for the electronic equipment in remote locations is typically supplied from power systems having photovoltaic cells with batteries. These photovoltaic cell power systems are required to be located exterior to the pipeline and are easily accessed. The photovoltaic cell power systems are also desirable for use on many non-hydrocarbon system applications. As a result, the photovoltaic cell power systems are targeted to be stolen and used elsewhere.
What is needed is a clean reliable source of electrical power for remotely located hydrocarbon production and delivery electronic equipment that is an alternative to the photovoltaic cell power systems.